


You Meant to Do That

by ScientistSalarian



Series: Rydros Gifset Drabbles [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: I felt like writing some quick Rydros drabbles so I did the gif prompts on Tumblr. This one is for bonvivantofviolence who requested I use gif #29.





	You Meant to Do That

It had been almost two weeks since Kandros had even a moment alone with Sara. Between his work with the strike teams and her busy on Kadara they had been like two ships passing in the night. A quick greeting here and there would be exchanged on the Nexus but nothing more. He missed her desperately, their little conversations and playful banter, evenings at the Vortex sharing a drink, but on this particular day he missed her body more than anything. He found himself drifting away from the tedious work of debriefing his Apex teams, and instead was thinking about how good she would feel sitting in his lap with her arms nestled against his carapace. He wanted more than that but that was as far as he let his mind wander while being stuck in the bustling operations center.

 

The hours flowed by agonizingly slowly and he cursed himself for checking the clock so many times. Sara was supposed to land at the Nexus in a few hours and his patience was waning as steadily as his desire for her grew. He was more than ready to make up for lost time. When he finally finished his work he walked briskly to his apartment to make sure things were in order for when she was supposed to arrive. Kandros had given her explicit instructions to come directly there as soon as she docked on the Nexus. He straightened out the bed and sat down on the couch to read his omni-tool in a half-hearted attempt to take his mind off the anticipation of her visit. Nearly half an hour later, he heard a knock at the door.

 

Kandros ushered her in and she hugged him tightly. “I’ve missed you so much.” she said as she nuzzled him. “How have you been?” He didn’t want to make small talk, he just wanted her in his bed. He didn’t give her an answer, instead he scooped her up into his arms and took her to his room. “Well, I guess you missed me too.” she responded before kissing him. She was more than pleased to have such a greeting from him. She touched her forehead to his and gazed into his eyes. She’d been around him long enough to pick up on the subtleties of turian facial expressions. She could tell from the glint in his eyes, and the way his mandibles were flared ever so slightly that he wanted her. Badly.

 

He tossed her on the bed and made quick work of his own clothing. Sara sat up in the middle of the bed enjoying the view. Kandros climbed up on the bed and grabbed her roughly, tackling her. She laughed as he realized that instead of grabbing her by the shoulders, he had missed and had grabbed her breasts while planting her firmly on the bed. He buried his face between them and she laughed even harder. She squealed and pretended to try to evade his grasp but allowed him to pin her beneath him.

 

“Admit it, you meant to do that.” She said in an accusatory tone.

 

“It still had the desired effect.” He retorted. He had her pinned down and her legs were wrapped tightly around his body. He pulled her tank top off and buried his face in her chest once again. She held his head by the spikes on his crest and trailed her fingers down his plates.

 

He unhooked her bra; a skill that he’d gotten much better at with practice, and found himself teasing her. His fingers deftly danced across her breasts while he kissed her. He felt her legs squeeze his waist tighter as he played with her. It only served to encourage him more. He nibbled at the spot at the base of her neck that always drove her wild. He was careful not to let his sharp teeth break the skin but pressed just hard enough to elicit a response from her.

 

“You certainly aren’t wasting any time today!” She said pleasantly surprised. “And here I thought you’d want dinner first.”

 

“You first, then dinner.” he growled. “I’ve waited long enough.”


End file.
